6ème volet du calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 7 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : le ereri est le premier yaoi fiction que j'ai lu ^^. Ca va je ne t'ai pas encore perdu dans le labyrinthe des fictions XD.**

 **Mlle Kirschtein : bon avoue que le Ciel/Sebastian était pas si bien ficelé ^^. Mais j'ai comme un souci avec la différence d'âge lol.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **8 décembre**

 **Une dernière lettre**

Cette nuit est peut-être la dernière nuit et la seule qu'on aura eue ensemble. Tu m'as offert ce soir, la seule chose la plus précieuse, ton amour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux un jour. Je suis donc heureux que mon seul et unique amour soit toi. Tu penseras en lisant cette lettre que je suis sûrement fou, que cela ne me ressemble pas. Pour tout te dire, c'est toi qui m'as changé. Tu as su faire sortir ce côté humain qui était caché au fond de moi.

Depuis notre première rencontre, cette nuit d'hiver, où seule la lune éclairait nos chemins, tu as bouleversé ce qui faisait de moi un homme froid et distant. J'aurais dû te tuer quand nous t'avons croisé dans cette ruelle, car tu avais vu ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir. Mais quelque chose dans ton regard n'en a empêché. Dès cet instant, j'ai su que tu étais une fille. Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir découvert. Sôji et Saito l'avaient découvert aussi. Ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs amusés quand tu fus amenée devant tout le monde pour donner tes explications. Là encore, au lieu de décider de ta mort, j'ai préféré te garder. Tout le monde avait remarqué que cela ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Je ne te connaissais pas encore et pourtant, tu avais su m'attirer. Tu as tenté de t'enfuir dès le premier jour et j'admirais ta ténacité, car malgré le danger, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde. Je me retenais de rire devant toi. Quand tu nous as raconté ton histoire, ma première réaction était de tuer ce père indigne qui avait osé abandonner une si jolie fille. Car oui, pour moi, il t'a abandonné lâchement pour nous rejoindre et jamais il ne parla de toi.

Il avait été ensuite décidé que tu resterais avec nous. Malgré le peu de confiance que j'avais envers les femmes, tu as su la gagner. Durant tout ce temps, tu t'es battue à nos côtés, n'hésitant pas à risquer ta vie comme le jour où nous avons démantelé le clan Choshu. Tu es venu nous avertir et grâce à toi, nous avons pu arriver à temps. Tu n'as pas non plus hésité à te jeter dans la bataille pour secourir les blessés et défendre Sôji. Même s'il ne te l'as jamais dit, il avait apprécié ce geste suicidaire.

Durant cette première année, tu as partagé avec nous, les joies, les peines. Chaque Vice-capitaine t'avait adopté comme leur petite soeur. Il veillait sur toi tout en faisant leur tâches quotidiennes. Tu as su leur inspirer de la force quand ils en manquaient. Pas un seul instant, depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous, tu n'as ménagé ta peine. Tu n'attendais rien en retour. Tu es devenu un membre essentiel au sein du Shinsengumi.

Tu as versé de nombreuses larmes quand l'un des membres du clan se faisait tuer.

Malgré le fait que tu sois une femme, tu n'as pas hésité à agir en homme. Nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont pas ton courage. Tu n'as jamais montré un seul signe de faiblesse.

Le jour où nous avons découvert que tu étais un démon de sang pur, mon envie de te protéger n'était que plus grand, surtout te sachant traqué par d'autres démons qui voulaient te traiter comme un objet. À ce moment-là, nous t'avions laissé le choix et pourtant, tu es resté à nos côtés au lieu de rejoindre tes semblables. Je me suis senti soulagé de savoir que tu ne me quitterais pas si rapidement.

Comme quoi tu étais importante à mes yeux, chaque jour près de toi me remplissait d'un bonheur fou. Chacun de tes gestes était pour moi un signe divin.

J'ai pourtant souvent eut peur quand tu te mettais en danger pour nous sauver. Je me rappelle de ce soir où tu es partie avec Saito pour convaincre Heisuke de revenir au sein du clan. Tu étais prête à échanger ta vie contre celles de nos camarades.

Tu aurais pu partir et vivre une vie paisible. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de t'éloigner de nous quand la mort nous frappaient les uns après les autres, essuyant échec sur échec. Mais tu es revenue et maintenant, je te regarde dormir contre moi, ta peau ivoire contre la mienne, mutilée et rugueuse.

Ce soir, tu t'es donné à moi, en sachant que la vie risque d'être courte. Dans quelques heures, nous livrerons notre dernière bataille côte à côte. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement. J'aurais voulu vieillir auprès de toi, voir grandir nos enfants qui t'auraient ressemblé. Mais je crains que cela ne nous soit pas autorisé dans cette vie. J'espère que dans la prochaine, on se retrouvera et que nous pourrons vivre en paix.

L'aube va bientôt se lever et je n'ai pas envie de te réveiller. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je souhaite que tu vives pour nous deux et que ma mort sauve ta vie. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Hijikata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Désolée pas de réponses aux reviews car je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

13 décembre

\- Sôji, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien Kondo san. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie. Je suis si heureux que votre blessure soit guérie. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas vous avoir accompagné.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. C'était un piège.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je suis sûr que vous aussi, Kondo san.

\- Tu as raison, mais quoi qu'il doit arriver, je dois mener ma mission jusqu'au bout.

\- Tout le monde nous abandonne. La mission doit-elle continuer ?

\- Sôji, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Douterais-tu de notre Seigneur ?

\- Ne pensez pas que je veux vous trahir, Kondo san, mais, il est parti depuis longtemps. Il a fui, laissant ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèle à l'arrière. Nous nous faisons tuer, mais je doute qu'il s'en inquiète vraiment. Non Kondo san, je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, encore moins si c'est pour te sauver la vie. Mais est-il encore nécessaire de se battre pour une cause perdue.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, mon cher Sôji. Quand tu es arrivé, et cela, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Tout le monde dans le dojo, me disait que je ne devais pas te garder. Tout le monde te considérait comme un gamin irrécupérable, violent et qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer par plaisir. Si je les avais tous écoutés, nous ne serions pas ici en train de discuter tranquillement. Tu vois, là où les gens n'avaient plus d'espoir pour toi, moi, j'ai vu un mince fil d'espoir et je l'ai donc saisi. Je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix. Ce qui se passe avec notre seigneur est pareil. Il faut garder l'espoir jusqu'au bout. Sinon on regrettera chacun de nos choix.

\- Je comprends Kondo san. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vos décisions.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi de temps en temps, je doute de mes choix.

Sôji pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se retrouva gêné devant la tournure de la situation. Il n'était pas venu ici pour parler des décisions de Kondo san, mais pour lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il avait depuis des années et qui le rongeaient plus que la maladie.

\- Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose Sôji ? Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

\- Vous savez toujours deviner les choses Kondo san.

\- Tes émotions sont toujours reflétées dans tes yeux.

\- Ne dites pas ça comme ça. Pour qui vais-je passer après ?

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas doué avec ces mots-là Kondo san.

\- N'aie pas peur de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Sôji releva la tête et prit d'une impulsion, il se rapprocha de son aîné. Sans même sourciller une seconde, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kondo. Ce dernier très surpris par ce geste ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis au bout de quelques instants, il répondit à ce baiser. Quant au bout de quelques minutes, ils eurent besoin de respirer normalement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot droit dans les yeux.

Puis l'aîné prit les devants. Il se rapprocha de Sôji et reprit un long baiser tout en l'allongeant sur le futon. Sa main descendit le long du corps frêle du capitaine de la première unité du Shisengumi. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la ceinture qu'il défit aisément, laissant le champ libre pour sa main afin d'écarter les pans du kimono. La fraîcheur soudain sur son torse fit frémir Sôji qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Kondo caressa chaque parcelle du haut du corps. L'une de ses jambes s'insinua entre celles de Sôji lui faisant les écarter. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air du tout réticent, au contraire. Ses bruits qu'il faisait, sa complète coopération le surprit au début avant de le motiver à approfondir ses gestes. Il s'arrêta néanmoins avant d'aller plus avant.

\- En es-tu sûr, Sôji ?

\- Kondo-san, si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas là en ce moment même.

Le plus vieux sourit et reprit alors là où il avait arrêté. Au fur et à mesure que Kondo découvrait le corps de son futur amant et qu'il lui donnait toute l'attention et la préparation qu'il méritait, il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort.

Au même moment dans la cour principale du quartier général, Chizuru se redressa de son panier de linge.

\- C'était Sôji ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Il a sûrement dû voir un rat.

\- Un rat ? Mais Heisuke, Sôji n'a peur de presque rien.

\- Aller vient vite, on doit aller faire les courses pour le dîner.

\- Je me dépêche.


	3. 19 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Reviews LoveDevils : j'adore te commentaires à chaque fois XD**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

19 décembre

Au sein du Shisengumi, la tension montait ce soir. Une partie des membres avait décidé de suivre Itou. Deux capitaines du clan partaient demain au grand agacement des autres capitaines. Depuis le temps qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, une certaine amitié voir plus c'était développée. Dans une des chambres, alors que tout le monde est parti se coucher.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Heisuke ose nous trahir comme ça. Et toi, tu ne dis rien pour le retenir ? s'exclama Shinpanchi

\- Tu crois peut-être que je suis indiffèrent parce que je ne dis rien ? Depuis le temps que l'on connaît Heisuke, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis. Même Chizuru n'a pas réussi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à exploser devant tout le monde, lui répondit Sanosuke.

\- La pauvre Chizuru. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette de toute la journée. Elle n'a même pas mangé ce soir. Elle m'inquiète, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade.

\- Je te comprends. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux d'ici quelque temps. On est toujours là pour elle.

\- Heureusement que les autres n'ont pas tenté de l'enlever à nouveau pour le moment.

\- Oui. Cela aurait été le comble, surtout maintenant que nos forces s'affaiblissent.

\- En parlant d'affaiblissement, j'en connais un particulièrement qui s'affaiblit en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

\- Toi.

\- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. En quoi je m'affaiblis ?

\- Depuis plusieurs jours, tu ne veux plus rien. Je commence à me demander si tu ne vas pas voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Dis pas de conneries. Comme si je pouvais aller voir ailleurs. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et puis les évènements de ses derniers temps, n'ont pas été propices à être juste tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai aussi. Mais on pourrait se rattraper ce soir et ainsi oublier pendant quelques heures tout ce qui nous tombe dessus.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

Sanosuke éteignit la lumière afin d'avoir l'intimité nécessaire, les murs étant trop fins pour les camoufler avec la lumière. Ils se déshabillèrent et plièrent leurs vêtements avant de se rejoindre sur le futon prêt pour la nuit. Les nuits commençaient à se rafraîchir dans les pièces. Ils se mirent rapidement sous la couverture.

Les mains ne tardèrent pas à caresser l'autre, provocant des frissons. Leur bouche n'en formait plus qu'une. Tout n'était que délice et luxure. Sanosuke faisait descendre lentement sa bouche le long du torse de Shinpachi jusqu'à arriver à destination de son objectif principal. Il prépara son amant tout en souriant en l'entendant retenir le moindre gémissement, ne voulant pas que les autres l'entendent.

Pour une fois Sanosuke n'y alla pas de main morte et n'hésita pas à donner de grands coups de reins. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après repus l'un et l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde se rassembler pour le dernier petit déjeuner avant la séparation, Sinpachi entra dans la salle commune, légèrement voûté.

\- Tout va bien Sinpachi san ? s'inquiéta Chizuru.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Chizuru. Sinpachi a abusé hier de l'exercice physique.

\- Il faut penser à vous reposer, de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

\- Merci, Chizuru. Je m'en rappellerai à l'avenir, répondit-il en lançant un regard noir à son amant.


	4. 22 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Mlle Kirschtein et LoveDevils pour vos reviews quotidiennes :)**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **19 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **20 décembre : SNK**

 **21 décembre : Blck Butler**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

22 décembre

Après des années loin des autres, Saito revenait enfin au sein du Shinsengumi. Le plus heureux du groupe fut Sôji qui retrouva enfin son amant. Mais il avait dû attendre la nuit tombée pour enfin le retrouver. Aucun mot à ce moment-là ne fut échangé et tout ne fut que passion charnelle. Comme par le passé, Sôji se retrouva à quatre pattes, son amant derrière lui.

\- Je vois que tu m'as vraiment attendu. Tu es si serré, Soji.

\- Hum, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais voir ailleurs en attendant ton retour ? Tu me prends pour qui Saito ? Tu me déçois. Et toi es tu allé voir ailleurs ?

\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Je savais qu'un vorace m'attendait quelque part.

Au même moment les doigts de Saito touchèrent le point sensible. Soji laissa échapper une plainte de bonheur. Son amant refit la même opération plusieurs fois, menant le plus jeune jusqu'à la limite. Il retira ensuite ses doigts et termina de se déshabiller.

\- Dépêches toi Saito. Depuis le temps que j'attends que ça.

Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant et entra jusqu'à la garde. Soji émit cette fois un cri de douleur.

\- Merde t'aurais pu prendre des gants tout de même.

\- Je te croyais pressé que je vienne en toi.

\- Mais pas comme ça. T'as pas intérêt à bouger.

Ce dernier n'écouta pas vraiment les plaintes de son amant et commença à bouger, tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur le sexe de celui-ci et commença à faire des va et vient en synchro. Rapidement la douleur fit place au plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes viennent. Soji tomba sur le futon, complètement épuisé, mais heureux. Saito fit une toilette rapide et essuya son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Ce fut Soji qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps, cette-fois ?

\- Aussi longtemps que l'on aura besoin de mes services.

\- Tu sais déjà à quel poste il va t'affecter Hijikata ? Tu pourrais prétendre sans problème à un poste de capitaine.

\- C'est lui qui décide. Et toi qu'es tu devenu depuis mon départ?

\- Je suis devenu capitaine de la 1ère division. Mais j'ai toujours Hijikata sur le dos. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, me rappelant à l'ordre sans cesse. Je suis pourtant plus un gamin. Il refuse à ceux que nous tuons pour le moment. Pourtant Kento nous dit que pour que les gens nous craignent il ne faut pas avoir peur de sortir sa lame. Pendant qu'on joue les poules mouillées, le clan Chochuu renforce sont autorité.

\- Soit patient et tout viendra en son heure. Je suis sûr que Hijikata a ses propres raisons. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

\- Comme toujours. De toute façon, sans Hijikata, je ne serais pas là. Je vais donc prendre mon mal en patience.

Soji bailla en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Il s'installa contre la poitrine de Saito et rapidement il sombra dans le sommeil réparateur. Saito quand à lui, mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil, leur discussion l'ammena à réfléchir sur la situation.


End file.
